


a dark shadow has awoken inside me

by xoxo_me



Series: the yellow moon teases me [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Hoshi, Beta!Woozi, M/M, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxo_me/pseuds/xoxo_me
Summary: people sometimes forgot soonyoung is an alpha





	a dark shadow has awoken inside me

Sometimes people forgot that Soonyoung was an alpha. He jokes around, extremely playful with the younger members. Always up for a good laugh. He’s friends with alphas, betas even omegas alike. He was never known to show any signs of dominance despite his rank.

So to see him glaring at the strange alpha, his lips pulled back, baring his teeth, with his eyes blazing red. He has an iron grip on Jihoon’s shoulder, who has long stopped struggling, knowing that whenever one is caught between two alphas, it’s always better to stay quiet. With one alpha gripping his shoulder, and another having grabbed his arm. He’s just hoping that this has a happy ending.

“Let. Go,” Soonyoung said, punctuating each word.

The alpha merely smirked, “Make me.”

Jihoon didn’t know whether it was what he said, or the fact that the alpha tugged on his arm hard enough to cause him to stumble to his side. All he knew next was the fact that Soonyoung had lunged at the other alpha and Jihoon, just barely rolled away from the two.

He watched in horror as they started clawing at each other, both alphas fighting for dominance. Soonyoung managed to get a grip of the other’s collar before he was kneed at the groin and thrown to the side like he weighed nothing. The other alpha immediately went down on him, punching him continuously, not giving Soonyoung a chance to recover. Not that Soonyoung seemed to need it, as he managed to throw in a few punches of his own.

Jihoon barely noticed Joshua pulling him to his feet, and away from the crowd until they were out of the bar. Until they were no longer surrounded by other people cheering on the fight. Until they were surrounded by the cool night air, instead of the stench of sweat and alcohol.

 

“Jihoon, are you okay?” Joshua asked, worried at how quiet the younger was. Jihoon had always been quiet, sure. But this, this was different. “Jihoon?”

The younger could only nod numbly, “But Soonyoung, he’s-”

“-going to be fine,” Joshua told him. “Both Seungcheol and Jeonghan are in there and they’re going to end the fight.”

Jihoon nodded, letting out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Seungcheol and Jeonghan are in there. Jihoon trusted them both to make things right. He always has. He always will. He trusted them to help get Soonyoung back safely, preferably with little to no injuries. He didn’t say a word when Joshua drove him back to the studio, too busy worrying.

A part of him felt guilty about what happened. They had all planned to go to the bar to get some release, leaving the younger members behind. He should’ve known they would try to follow despite Seungcheol telling them they’re not allowed. Seokmin and Seungkwan, especially had always struggled to listen to them. Even worse, was they managed to find out where the older members were going thanks to the fact that Jihoon left his phone lying around.

When Jihoon spotted them, they were cowering under the strange alpha, a stain running down his white shirt. Without a single thought, Jihoon had stepped in, too worried over the fact that neither of them were an alpha to remember that he wasn’t one either. They managed to run away, but Jihoon was then stuck trying to get the alpha off of him who had him pressed against the edge of the pool table, muttering about how nice he smelled.

That’s when Soonyoung came in. And really, things didn’t look much better after that.  
Jihoon found himself back at their shared little place, where the rest of the younger members were lounging around, surprised to see them back so early. Mingyu was about to ask him how it went, when he stopped and wrinkled his nose at the foreign scent covering the older. Joshua told Jihoon to take a shower, while he went back to check on the others.

Ignoring the younger members’ curious questions, Jihoon went straight to the shower, wanting to wash off what happened as quickly as possible. By the time he was done, the younger members had gathered in the living room, hushing when he entered. Seungkwan and Seokmin stepped forward, guilt and worry written all over their faces.

“We’re sorry,” Seokmin said. “We never meant to get anyone in trouble. We only wanted to have fun. We were thoughtless and we’re sorry.”

“We’re just tired of being left out of things because we’re ‘too young’,” Seungkwan added. “We never meant to get anyone hurt. We’re really sorry, Jihoon.”

Jihoon turned to them, heaving a sigh. At this point, they were okay. But, “I’m not the one you should be apologizing to.”

**Author's Note:**

> did you like it? this is my first time writing a seventeen fanfic here. it was supposed to be a oneshot. But I decided to split it into two in the end.   
> tell me your thoughts ^^  
> this is completely unbeta-ed so forgive my errors.


End file.
